1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club swing training device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses training aids and auditory swing training aids. However, the prior art fails to provide an auditory feedback training aid for a golfer's face closure rate.
One example of a training aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,896 issued to Sudol for Aid for Training a Golf Swing. This patent discloses two laser pointers that are mounted at opposite ends of a bar that is affixed to a hat. The laser pointers are horizontally and vertically adjustable and are adjusted such that the laser beams from the two laser pointers cross at a desired point in front of the user.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,175 issued to Lee et al., for Diagnostic Golf Club System, which discloses a diagnostic golf club that has a plurality of strain gauges, an internal power supply, and a non-volatile memory for capturing data relating to a golf swing. The interface means is capable of transferring data from the diagnostic golf club to the computing means for processing the data and presenting the data in a useful and informative format.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,745 issued to Gates for Golf Club Swing Path, Speed and Grip Pressure Monitor, which discloses an acceleration monitor assembly for measuring acceleration forces on a golf club head during the swing of the golf club.
Golf is a difficult game and golfers routinely seek methods to improve performance. Practice and instruction are some primary paths to improving one's golf game. Because the swing mechanics of golf are a complex and often subtle series of timed movements of the golfer's body, learning is difficult without the aid of objective observation and feedback. One of the more important timed sequences is that of timing the lateral orientation of the club face to the velocity direction of the club center of mass, face angle along head path. The face angle rotation and closure rate cannot readily be observed by the golfer or instructor during the swing and the recognition of correlation between the face angle, body movements, and ball flight are disjointed such that learning is difficult.